


#RocknLove

by GuilGrantesoro



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilGrantesoro/pseuds/GuilGrantesoro
Summary: Kara e Leslie dopo una serata insieme diventano amiche.Almeno finché non si accende una scintilla.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Leslie Willis
Kudos: 2





	#RocknLove

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima fanfiction.  
> Siete pazienti in caso di errori grammaticali e/o di punteggiatura.

Metropolis High School, sala mensa. Diana, Babs, Jess, Zee e Karen si stavano godendo il loro pranzo. Quando improvvisamente arriva Kara tutta eccitata.

 _Kara_ -Ragazze, ho una splendida notizia. Sono riuscita ad ottenere due pass VIP per le Hex Girls. Chi vuole venire con me stasera?-

 _Babs-_ Scusa, stasera vado al cinema con Harleen.-

 _Jess_ -Spiacente Kara, ma la Lexbucks consuma troppi bicchieri di carta. E' l'ambiente ha la priorità.Su.Tutto.-

 _Diana-_ Io e Karen dobbiamo finire un progetto scolastico insieme.Le mie scuse.-

 _Zee-_ Io sarei libera stasera. Ma la Pozza di Lazzaro non è un posto che mi piacerebbe frequentare.-

 _Kara-_ Cosa? Ti ricordo che sono venuta quando mi hai invitata ha quello stupido ristorante di sushi.-

 _Zee-_ é me ne pento ogni giorno.-

 _Kara_ -*groan*-

Finito di mangiare le ragazze si separarono per andare verso le loro rispettive lezioni. Kara, sovrappensiero e con in mano i pass, girò un angolo è sbatté contro qualcuno, facendo cadere i biglietti.

\- Ehi, guarda dove cammini.-

 _Kara_ -Scusa, io...-

Kara alzò lo sguardo e vide che si trattava di Leslie Willis, che con il suo cellulare in mano.

Poi si sentì un tonfo.A quanto pare un ragazzo è scivolato facendo cadere la pila di libri che teneva in mano. 

_Leslie-_ Dannazione.-

Kara roteò gli occhi verso l'alto, dopodiché si chinò per prendere i pass. Leslie vide cosa aveva in mano Kara.

 _Leslie-_ Ehi, ma sono i pass per le Hex Girls, quelli?-

 _Kara-_ Proprio quelli.-

 _Leslie_ -Ah, però, sono sorpresa che in quel gruppetto ci sia qualcuno che abbia dei ottimi gusti musicali.-

 _Kara-_ Ascolti le Hex Girls?-

 _Leslie_ -Già, sono la mia band preferita.-

 _Kara-_ Ma davvero?!-

Kara guardò per un attimo i pass. Poi sospirò per un idea della quale potrebbe pentirsene.

 _Kara-_ Senti, ti andrebbe di venire con me, stasera?-

 _Leslie-_ Come, scusa? Non hai invitato nessuna delle tue amiche?-

 _Kara_ -Diciamo che avevano altri impegni.-

 _Leslie_ -Non sanno cosa si perdono. Comunque accetto, così ho anche una scusa per non andare al pigiama party di Carol.-

 _Kara_ -Eh?-

Leslie mise le sue mani sulle guance di Kara, poi puntò il suo viso dove Carol stava prendendo i libri della lezione. Vide che sulla porta all'interno dell'armadietto era piena di foto di Hal Jordan su uno sfondo tutto rosa. 

_Leslie-_ vedi il suo armadietto?-

 _Kara-_ Si?-

 _Lelsie_ -Camera sua è peggio.-

 _Kara_ -Okaaayyyy. Penso che Jess abbia raccontato di aver fatto un incubo del genere.-

 _Lelsie_ -Lei è grande fonte di discussione tra Carol e Pam.- Mollò le guance di Kara.-Bè,devo andare a lezione. A più tardi.-

 _Kara_ -Si...certo.-

* * *

Nonostante le perplessità iniziale, Kara si è divertita con molto Lelsie. Hanno ballato, fatto dei selfie con le Hex Girl, assieme agli autografi.

Quando il concerto è finito le due s'incamminarono per andare a casa.

 _Leslie_ -Grazie per la serata. è stato un vero spasso.-

 _Kara_ -Di niente. E poi, ammetto che non mi sarei mai aspettata di divertirmi così tanto.-

 _Leslie_ -Forse ti serviva una pausa dalle tue amiche. Insomma, non fraintendermi mi piace il mio gruppo, ma non vorrei starci insieme 24 ore su 24.-

Così iniziarono a discutere sui rispettivi gruppi di amici. Almeno finché Kara non vide qualcosa di irritante sulla fermata di un bus, come l'ennesimo manifesto di Superman.

 _Leslie_ -Che c'è?-

 _Kara_ -No,niente-

 _Leslie_ -è quel nuovo manifesto di Superman? Non ti piace Superman?!-

 _Kara_ -Diciamo che, penso che questo città adori fin troppo Superman.-

 _Leslie_ -Già, penso che tra qualche anno rinomineranno la città Supermantropolis.-

 _Kara_ -Se succedesse davvero, giuro che mi trasferisco in Antartide.-

Le due risero. Dopodichè Leslie prese un pennarello e il suo luccidalabbra.

 _Lelsie_ -Ehi, che ne di se miglioriamo quel manifesto?-

 _Kara_ -Intendi vandalizzarlo?-

 _Leslie_ -Perché no? Questa città è fin troppo piene di manifesti su Superman. Non penso che qualcuno si arrabbi se un manifesto venga deturpato, o due, oppure dieci.-

 _Kara_ -Quanti manifesti pensi di vandalizzare in una notte?-

 _Leslie_ -Hai un solo modo per scoprirlo.-

 _Kara_ -Non lo so.-

 _Leslie_ -Coraggio, te lo leggo negli occhi, lo vuoi fare.-

Kara era dubbiosa al riguardo.

Poteva davvero vandalizzare il manifesto del suo insopportabile cugino che no fa altro che criticarla per tutto quello che fa e che la mette sempre in ombra.

 _Kara_ -Dammi quel pennarello.-

 _Leslie_ -Sapevo che non mi avresti delusa.-

Si divertirono un sacco a fare un sacco di graffiti sul manifesto. disegnarono baffi, corna, lignette puzzolenti e così via. Finché non finirono.

 _Leslie_ \- Però, non sapevo che fossi brava a disegnare.-

 _Kara_ -Nemmeno io-

 _Leslie_ -Che ne dici di un altro giro?-

 _Kara-_ Scusa, ma sono stanca. Penso che andrò a casa adesso.-

 _Leslie_ \- Un'altra volta?-

 _Kara_ -Cosa?-

 _Leslie_ -Ti sei divertita molto stasera. Non deve per forza finire,e poi penso che anche entrambe abbiamo bisogno di una pausa dalle nostre amiche.-

Kara rifletté un attimo, poi si decise.

 _Kara_ -Sai, penso che tu abbia ragione.Le mie amiche non sanno che cosa sia la vera musica, voglio stare con qualcuno che mi comprenda.-

 _Leslie_ -Grande, ci scambiamo in numeri, così poi ti dico quanti manifesti riesco a vandalizzare stasera.-

 _Kara-_ Ricordati di mandarmi le foto.-

Dopo che si sono scambiate i loro numeri di cellulare, ognuna andò per la sua strada. Felici di questa nuova amicizia.


End file.
